fafffandomcom-20200214-history
November 21, 2015
PREVIOUS ' < November 21 > 'NEXT UFFL General Meeting 2015 - #2 This UFFL meeting was the second official meeting of the 2015 UFFL Season, with itsamadworld919 presiding as the Commissioner of the league and the organizer of the meeting. The purpose of this meeting was to discuss current statuses and updates with management, the organization of salaries in the post-season, a review of key league rules, and a recap of our survey results from March. Date: November 21, 2015 Run by: itsamadworld919 Video Attendees: *pythos_cheetah - Chicago Outlaws GM *J-fu - North Florida Renegades GM *rally_ranger - California Dons GM *slyknuxdragon - Las Vegas Bandits GM *itsamadworld919 - Commissioner *JWolfman - agent *Trivol - agent *erfson - Grand Rapids Dragons HC Summary *This meeting was the formal announcement of the appointment of ~erfson as the HC of Grand Rapids, ~Masterbucks as the GM of Baltimore, and ~wendingo as the HC of Fargo. The three were appointed or assigned the roles due to a need for active management of those teams. *This meeting also reaffirmed the new logos for Texas and Downriver, created by ~kzmaster and ~tusk. respectively. *The simulator, PFS, was updated after Week 4's and Week 8's games to better align itself with the expectations of the NFL's statistics. This meant that most players were boosted across the board; some stats were mitigated (such as the DE's high ability to sack) to set better expectations. This has resulted in better and conclusive results for games. *We reviewed where we were, as a league, in regards to the March 2015 survey results. The same rule applies for the 2016 season - we must have 64 applications for draftees in order to expand the league to 16 teams. In addition, there was a need to talk further about salary/monetization rules, and it was recognized by the Commissioner that a better job needs to be done regarding communications. Management positions remain at 50% of last year's representation (with Ketch's departure), but ~pythos_cheetah hinted at a possible desire for the VP position in 2016. *The Commissioner reminded attendees that we are doing single-elimination playoffs in 2015, and for the forseeable future, as voted upon in 2014. *The Commissoner reminded attendees that they will not be able to draft their own players, but this rule seemed a bit undefined considering that an agent could trade or sign them after one season to bypass the rule. Maybe a limit on personal players per team is needed? *Trades were closed officially on November 22. Free Agency remains open until the end of the season, December 29. *The Commissoner shared updates regarding other leagues, including the FBA, FAFL, FHL, and FLB. Attendees recommended contacting ~SamGwosdz for updates regarding FLB's hiatus. *Regarding monetization and salaries, which went into effect in 2015, basic guidelines were given regarding how signings would work after the season is over: **Negotiations begin following the FurBowl. **A list of player contracts which have expired, along with negotiations and statuses for those players, will be sent to the GM or highest-managing unit. The manager will be able to choose to keep or discard players on that list, and propose new contracts. **IF A PLAYER HAS AN AGENT - contact agent for renegotiation **If no action is taken by the agent of a player or the GM to renegotiate a created player's contract, or if the agent cannot be contacted, the player's status is in the hands of the GM - they can choose to leave them to perpetual contracting (1 year, $1 mil), or release them to Free Agency. **The Commissioner acknowledged that these rules were not perfect, considering there is an "opt-out" for user-created players, and was willing to hear any ideas regarding this issue. *The Commissioner proposed that players cannot be actively managing and playing on a team at the same time (The Jackie Knight Rule). This came to fruition after Texas' GM was suspended for drug possession, and Jackie Knight, a wide receiver for Texas, was proposed to become Interim GM. Attendees agreed that this was a fair rule. *The Commissioner proposed that players cannot be actively participating in games simultaneously between two different leagues. This is stated in the first paragraph of the UFFL Rules page. This ruling had some undefined consequences, especially in respect to Dylan Redfield's crossover into the UFFL during the FBA lockout. Additionally it was not considered whether it was fair for UFFL players to participate in other league events during their regular season. The Commissioner agreed to revise the rule, as it needed to be more granular, and specify what was meant by dual participation. *The Commissioner asked attendees whether the simulator was acceptable / to their liking, and most attendees were okay or indifferent regarding its performance. No urgent request has been made to change simulators, so 2016 will continue using PFS unless otherwise noted. **~Pythos_cheetah mentioned that the simulator is a vast improvement from last year's engine, but that there are still some statistics and comparisons that would be desired that are not available on the Angelfire website. ~itsamadworld919 promised to look into the HTML capabilities of the Angelfire website and determine if it would be possible to custom-add new tabs to the sheet. This would allow Pythos to add more data for dissemination.